X - Men: Les débuts de l'institut Xavier
by Marvel-0us
Summary: Au lendemain de la crise des missiles à Cuba, Hank McCoy part à la recherche de sa cousine, une infirmière, qui sera capable de l'aider à soigner au mieux le professeur Xavier. Ensemble, ils mettront sur pieds l'institut Xavier, l'école pour élèves "surdoués".


**Avant-Propos**

Avant de commencer à me lire, je te mets en garde, Ô toi grand lecteur adoré : Pour écrire tout ceci, je me suis basée sur l'histoire tirée du film « X-Men : First Class » Et non pas sur les comics originels (Je vous en prie, jetez moi au visage tout ce qui pourrait vous passer sous la main, je le mérite) Cependant, je vais m'expliquer : Les comics sont nombreux, et les histoires contées par Stan Lee et les autres sont très complexes. Mon but ici n'étant pas d'imiter (je n'en ai pas la prétention) le talent de ces messieurs, j'ai préféré me baser sur le film, bien plus simple (simpliste ?) que les comics et bien plus pauvre en personnage. Vous comprendrez qu'avec le nombre de mutants existant dans le monde de X-Men, il a bien fallu faire un choix. De plus, il est plus facile pour moi « d'inventer » une suite à First Class, plutôt qu'à un des numéros des comics. J'ai choisi la facilité, oui, et je l'assume. J'aime beaucoup l'univers de Marvel, mais je le trouve extrêmement compliqué. Voilà je suis prête pour la séance de flagellation maintenant…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

La petite télévision « noir et blanc » braillait dans la salle de garde de l'hôpital. Une bonne partie des infirmières s'était regroupée pour apprendre avec effroi que l'URSS était sur le point de franchir la ligne d'embargo des Etats Unis à Cuba et par la même occasion déclencher une guerre violente, la troisième guerre mondiale.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre premier : Famille<strong>

**E**lizabeth Porter était une jeune infirmière âgée de 23 ans. Elle travaillait au sein de l'équipe chirurgicale du Brooklyn Hospital Center. C'était une femme très douce et très affectée par le sort que lui a réservé la vie. En effet, alors qu'elle avait 16 ans, elle survécut à un accident de voiture auquel ses parents succombèrent. Elle avait dès lors du se débrouiller seule. Peut-être ce malheur faisait-il sa force aujourd'hui, car la jeune femme faisait preuve de beaucoup de force mentale ce qui lui était d'une grande aide, autant dans son travail que dans sa vie personnelle.

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans le hall du Brooklyn Hospital Center. La secrétaire décrocha et avec un air inquiet, transféra l'appel au troisième étage, celui de la chirurgie. Elle demanda Elizabeth Porter. La jeune infirmière en question se trouvait assise à un bureau à revoir les notes de la dernière opération. Il commençait à se faire tard, elle bailla et s'étira.

- Liza, appela la secrétaire du service chirurgie, un appel urgent pour toi !

Liza, inquiète, attrapa le combiné qui se trouvait sur le bureau sur lequel elle travaillait :

- Elizabeth Porter à l'appareil?

- Liza, C'est Hank, dit une voix grave.

- Hank ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Liza, surprise que son cousin, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps, cherche à la joindre.

- Liza… J'ai besoin de ton aide, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler au téléphone. On peut se retrouver quelque part ?

- Tu m'inquiètes Hank, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dit-il précipitamment, peut-on se retrouver chez toi d'ici une heure ? J'ai absolument besoin de toi.

- B-Bien sûr.

Elizabeth raccrocha, un peu secouée par l'appel de son cousin, elle annonça à la secrétaire qu'elle allait partir un peu plus tôt ce soir, car elle était attendue chez elle. La secrétaire haussa les épaules, elle avait du travail et se fichait de savoir si Liza restait ou non à l'hôpital.

La jeune infirmière passa en coup de vent dans la salle de garde pour aller récupérer ses affaires, puis prit le premier bus qui l'amènerait à Brooklyn Heights, où elle vivait, seule. Pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet en métro, elle cogita sur l'étrange échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son cousin. Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Que pouvait-il avoir de si urgent à lui dire ? S'agissait-il de… Non c'était impossible.

Liza, en arrivant chez elle, se mit à faire les cent pas. Voyant que le temps ne passait décidément pas, elle se rendit dans sa minuscule cuisine pour se faire un thé. Seulement sa nervosité eut raison de la théière qui vint se fracasser sur le carrelage blanc cassé. La jeune femme ramassa un à un les morceaux de porcelaine qui recouvraient le sol de sa cuisine. Quand elle entendit toquer à sa porte, Elizabeth lâcha un juron de surprise avant de se relever pour aller ouvrir. Une monstruosité velue et bleu électrique se trouvait dans l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Elizabeth, effrayée.

- C'est moi Hank.

Elizabeth resta bouche bée. Comment se pouvait-il que ce soit Hank qui se tenait face à elle. Dans ses souvenirs, Hank était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, très peu musclé et surtout une tête bien remplit. Cependant, Liza reconnut le regard de son cousin. Elle le connaissait bien, elle avait passé son enfance avec lui. Enfants, ils étaient comme frères et sœurs. Mais les études les avaient séparés. Hank faisait partie des surdoués à l'école, et il a très tôt intégré la prestigieuse école de Harvard. Liza, elle, se contenta du diplôme d'infirmière, préférant venir en aide aux personnes en danger le plus rapidement possible.

- Excuse-moi de te presser Liza, mais tu dois me faire confiance c'est moi Hank.

- Je… D'accord, entre, concéda la jeune femme, mal assurée.

Hank ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Liza, il faut que tu m'aides, un de mes amis est grièvement blessé, mais il refuse qu'on le transporte à l'hôpital. Je t'en supplie, aides moi à le soigner.

- S'il est si gravement blessé, pourquoi ne pas l'y emmener de force ?

- Ce serait trop dangereux, pour nous tous…

- Je ne comprends rien.

- Je t'en supplie, prends tes affaires et suis moi. Il risque de mourir s'il ne reçoit pas de soins. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer dans la voiture.

Après une brève hésitation, Elizabeth, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider ceux qui l'entouraient, accepta d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu as du matériel médical sur place, ou je dois repasser à l'hôpital ?

- On a tout sur place.

Liza enferma rapidement quelques affaires à elle, le stricte minimum, dans un sac, puis rejoignit Hank qui ne tenait pas en place dans le salon.

- Bien, allons-y.

Une fois dans la voiture, les questions de Liza lui échappèrent sans ordre précis :

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton ami ? Pourquoi me contacter moi ? Non attends… qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à toi ? Je savais pour ton problème de pieds… Mais…

- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que… mon « problème de pieds » est en fait une mutation génétique. Et je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas-là.

- Ca je suis au courant.

- On… continua-t-il avant de comprendre ce que venait de dire sa cousine. Quoi ?

- Je connais le secret de la mutation humaine. Cette mutation que tu as depuis tout petit. Je, je me suis renseignée… Je voulais savoir comment ça se produisait. Mais je ne comprends pas comment ta mutation a pu évoluer comme ça ? Je n'ai jamais rien lu de tel…

- C'est ma faute, grogna Hank. J'ai voulu trouver une solution à ma mutation, seulement mon antidote a stimulé les cellules et ma mutation a évolué très, très rapidement. Alors me voilà, bleu, poilu et carrément effrayant.

- Oh… Je vois…

Elizabeth posa sa main sur le bras de son cousin, en signe de compassion. Ce geste, qui semblait des plus anodins, calma instantanément la nervosité de Hank, qui, surpris, regarda sa cousine pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle venait faire.

- Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Fais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu m'as touché le bras et j'ai ressenti comme… Comme si…

Liza eut un moment d'hésitation, comme si elle avait voulu dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa.

- Surement le fait de retrouver ta cousine, finit – elle par lâcher avec un sourire.

- Tu dois surement avoir raison…

Hank ne croyait pas si bien dire, Liza était elle-même heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son cousin. Cependant, elle ne savait toujours rien de ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Hank sorti enfin de son mutisme et lui expliqua en détail, les derniers mois qu'il venait de vivre. L'arrivée du professeur Xavier à la CIA, la recherche d'autres mutants, Eric et Shaw… Puis il en vint à hier. A Cuba et sa bataille, aux américains et aux russes, et à quel point cette guerre étaient bien plus grave que ce qu'elle avait pu entendre à la télévision.

Elizabeth resta bouche bée un instant, puis elle prit une longue inspiration :

- Hank, ton ami, le… professeur Xavier, c'est bien ça ? Il est blessé, mais à quel point ?

- C'est très grave. Je pense qu'il est paralysé. La balle était dans sa colonne. Et même si Eric la lui a retirée, je pense qu'elle a fait des dégâts.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait plus de dégâts en enlevant la balle, dit Liza inquiète.

Lisa regardait au dehors, le temps de réfléchir et de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Les mutants, elle connaissait, la guerre, elle en avait un souvenir impérissable, soigner des personnes dans le besoin, c'était son quotidien. A vrai dire, rien de ce que son cousin lui avait dit ne l'effrayait réellement. Elle connaissait, en avait l'habitude. Tout du moins, lorsque ses trois événements ne se mélangeaient pas, elle savait gérer. Restait à savoir comment elle arriverait à garder un certain équilibre dans sa vie, alors qu'elle fonçait à toute allure dans une guerre qui opposait Mutants et Humains et dans laquelle elle allait prendre part alors qu'elle était pacifiste dans l'âme. C'est ainsi que bien malgré elle, la jeune femme se retrouvait enrôlée dans le camp des mutants luttant pour la paix.

Hank tourna légèrement la tête vers sa cousine pour vérifier qu'elle prenait relativement bien la quantité d'information qu'il venait de lui fournir en un laps de temps extraordinairement court. Lisa senti le regard de son cousin, se retourna, et pour le rassurer, lui adressa un sourire. Oui, elle était prête.

Alors qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder à atteindre le manoir, Lisa récapitula à voix haute:

- Donc, vous êtes quatre, c'est bien ça ? Le professeur, Alex, Sean et toi ?

- Oui, tous les quatre, et Moïra McTaggert un agent de la CIA, la seule non mutante à nous avoir crus.

- D'accord. Et le manoir il est du genre petit manoir sympa, ou plutôt …

- Regarde à droite.

- Woaw ! Ça c'est plus qu'un manoir ! C'est… Un château !

Hank laissa échapper un petit sourire en coin en voyant la réaction de sa cousine. Liza continuait de s'extasier jusqu'à ce que Hank se gare et qu'ils durent tous les deux sortir de la voiture. La jeune femme reprit son sérieux en pensant à la mission qui l'attendait. Certes elle voyait des patients gravement blessés tous les jours à l'hôpital, mais cette fois ci, c'était différent. Elle se sentait concernée par le combat que menait cet homme. De plus, son cousin comptait sur elle, et elle détestait par-dessus tout décevoir.


End file.
